Der letzte Abend
by philtre
Summary: Eine Unterhaltung zwischen Dumbledore und James Potter einige Stunden vor Voldemorts Angriff. (Complete)


Nach einer Ewigkeit… wieder etwas von mir…

Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, warum Sirius Remus nicht in den Plan Geheimniswahrer zu werden eingeweiht hat. Hier ist meine Idee, wie der Abend vor James´ und Lilys Tod verlaufen sein könnte und wie Dumbledore in den Besitz des Tarnumhangs gekommen war… zu dem Rest kann sich jeder eigene Gedanken machen. (Korrektur- und inhaltliche Vorschläge sind mir willkommen.)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und so ziemlich alles (inklusive aller Charaktere) in dieser Geschichte gehören ausschließlich J. K. Rowling. Verklagt mich also nicht. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld. schnieft

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der letzte Abend

Der schwarzhaarige Mann zog seinen Tarnumhang erst herunter, als er direkt vor der Tür zu Professor Dumbledores Büro stand. Er hob die Hand, um an das dunkle Holz zu klopfen, doch bevor seine Fingerknöchel die Tür berührten, ertönte dahinter bereits eine gedämpfte Stimme:

„Komm herein, James."

James Potter drückte verdutzt die Tür auf und trat in den Raum. Professor Dumbledore saß an seinem vor Papier überquellenden Schreibtisch. Unzählige Blätter und Pergamentrollen mit verschiedenen Notizen hingen von den Kanten herunter und erinnerten an weiß-braune Wasserfälle. Im Augenblick studierte der Zauberer aufmerksam eine große Landkarte mit zahlreichen leuchtenden Punkten, welche vor seiner Nase lag und gelegentlich leicht vibrierte.

„Guten Abend, Albus." grüßte James freundlich.

„James." entgegnete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er malte einen weiteren leuchtenden Punkt auf die Landkarte. „Wie geht es Lily?"

„Gut. Sie kümmert sich um Harry. Sirius hat sich zu ihr auf den Weg gemacht, damit sie nicht alleine im neuen Haus bleiben muss, während ich fort bin…"

Dumbledore nickte. „Alastor hat mir davon erzählt..." meinte er finster. „Setze dich doch." Mit einer Hand auf den dunkelroten Sessel vor sich deutend, griff der Schulleiter in einen Stapel beschriebener Blätter um eine fragile Tasse aus Porzellan herauszuziehen und vor seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu stellen. Eine Teekanne erschien aus dem Nichts, und mit ihr ein Teller voller Schokoladenkekse. „Bedien´ dich, James."

Der junge Mann kam der Aufforderung gerne nach. Die Portraits an den Wänden betrachtend, nippte er bedächtig an seinem heißen Früchtetee und sagte nach einer Weile:

„Sie kamen so schnell. Lily und ich hätten es nahezu nicht mehr geschafft ihnen zu entkommen… Wir schliefen beide, Peter war zu seinem Versteck zurückgegangen… Wenn nicht einer von ihnen in der Küche eine Flasche umgestoßen hätte…" Er zupfte an einem losen Fädchen im dunkelroten Armsessel.

„Wir sind das ewige Verstecken leid, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern. Es ist bereits das dritte Mal, dass sie uns beinahe…" James brach mit einem schweren Seufzer ab. „Als hätten sie es besonders auf uns abgesehen…"

Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick auf die Karte vor ihm. In seinen Augen lag dieselbe Müdigkeit wie in der Stimme des jungen Mannes. „Und Remus? Ich hörte, es geht ihm nicht gut. Hast du ihn gesehen?" wechselte er das Thema.

James seufzte. „Vergangene Woche. Armer Kerl. Der Orden und die Vollmonde bringen ihn noch um. Er hat den Keller seiner Unterkunft seit einer Weile nicht mehr verlassen. Sirius und ich besuchen ihn abwechselnd, wenn er sich verletzt hat… Er kommt zu jedem Treffen, wenn es nur irgendwie möglich ist…" James lächelte schwach. „Remus möchte immer alles wissen und kann es nicht ausstehen ausgeschlossen zu werden… obwohl er den Krieg satt hat…"

Der junge Mann dachte an einen Abend, an welchem er zusammen mit Sirius und Remus im Wohnzimmer seines letzten Verstecks gesessen hatte und über mögliche Ziele des nächsten Angriffes der Todesser diskutierte. Irgendwann meinte Remus, dass es ihm inzwischen fast gleichgültig war, wer den Krieg gewann, solange er ein Ende hatte…

James war wütend gewesen, als er diese Worte hörte, Sirius schnaubte nur und verließ das Zimmer. Er sprach danach eine Weile nicht mehr mit Remus.

Dumbledore zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus. „In seiner Schulzeit ist er mit den Verwandlungen leichter fertiggeworden…" stellte er fest.

James´ Wangen wurden rosig. Unbewusst strich er mit den Fingern über den glänzenden, seidigen Stoff seines Tarnumhangs, den er über die Armlehne des Sessels gelegt hatte.

Dumbledores Augenbraue hob sich merklich, deshalb sprudelte der junge Mann schnell heraus: „Er benutzt immer noch denselben Zauber auf die vergitterte Tür seines Kellers wie damals in der heulenden Hütte…"

„Ah, die Idee von Professor Flittwich. Die Türen lassen sich nur von einem Menschen öffnen und schließen."

James erinnerte sich, wie er versucht hatte, das morsche, alterschwache Gatter der heulenden Hütte mit seinem Geweih einzudrücken, als er in seinem Animagus-Körper steckte und endlich wagen konnte in die Nähe seines Freundes zu kommen. Noch besser erinnerte er sich an die Kopfschmerzen danach. „Es ist sehr… effektiv."

Auf James´ Gesicht stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln, doch Dumbledores Ausdruck wirkte verwirrt und zeigte dem jungen Mann, dass der Schulleiter kein allwissender Mann war, wie er früher gern geglaubt hatte. Sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Wissen Sie etwas Neues über … den Spion?" fragte er nach einer Weile und stellte seine Teetasse auf dem Tischrand ab.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Es gibt eine Lücke in unseren Reihen und Informationen fließen aus ihr wie Wasser aus einen zersprungenen Glas… Ich habe Alastor gebeten, unauffällig ein Auge auf einige Personen zu werfen, die sich uns erst vor kurzem angeschlossen haben."

„Ich hoffe, wir finden denjenigen schnell." sagte James bitter. „Das Versteck der Longbottoms wurde verraten. Sie kamen nur knapp mit den Leben davon. Und ich glaube, dass auch der Angriff auf Lilys und meinen Unterschlupf das Werk dieser Person war. Es ist ein Fehler gewesen, dem gesamten Orden die geheimen Orte mitzuteilen… Wenn nur Sirius, Peter und Remus eingeweiht gewesen wären, dann hätten die Todesser sicherlich länger gesucht."

„Vorausgesetzt der Verräter ist keiner von diesen dreien…" sagte Dumbledore in einem neutralen Tonfall.

„Niemals!" entgegnete der junge Mann fest. „Sirius ist gelegentlich etwas paranoid und sieht Überläufer, wo keine sind, aber ich würde für _jeden_ meiner Freunde die Hand ins Feuer legen…

Und mich dazu, wenn es sein muss." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Die letzten roten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die hohen Fenster des Büros. James beobachtete, wie der Schulleiter eine dicke weiße Kerze entzündete.

Dumbledore blickte erneut auf die leuchtenden Punkte auf seiner Karte und sah dann James über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Als Geheimniswahrer könnt ihr beide auch mich wählen…" meinte er wie aus heiterem Himmel.

„Danke, Professor, aber Sirius ist bereits so wild auf den Job. Er war aus dem Häuschen, als ich ihn bat Harrys Pate zu werden und nun kann er noch diesen Gefallen für meine Familie tun." James Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Wenn er mir noch etwas Geld leiht und mich auf seinem Motorrad fahren lässt, hat er wirklich alles getan, was ein guter Freund nur machen kann."

James wusste, dass er Sirius näher stand, als sonst jemand. Seit ihrem ersten Jahr – sobald sie die Phase der Handgreiflichkeiten überwunden hatten – waren die beiden unzertrennlich. James und seine Eltern ersetzten Sirius damals seine eigene Familie, mit der er es als einziger je Gryffindor zugeordnete Black mehr als schwer gehabt hatte. Diese enge Freundschaft blieb den beiden auch nach der Schulzeit erhalten.

Bevor James tiefer in alten Erinnerungen versinken konnte, merkte er, dass sich einer der leuchtenden Punkte auf der Karte in Bewegung setzte.

Neben ihm erschienen hektisch hingeschmierte Worte,… die einzelnen Buchstaben schief und mit zuviel Druck auf das Papier gebannt…

James bemühte sich die Botschaft zu lesen, aber er konnte die Wörter kopfüber nicht schnell genug entziffern, ehe sie im Nichts verschwanden.

Dumbledore hingegen griff augenblicklich nach seiner Feder und kratzte eine Nachricht auf das erstbeste Stück Pergament, das ihm unter die Finger kam.

„Er selber wird danach untertauchen?" fragte er, während er schrieb.

„Sirius? Ja, das hat er vor. Vermutlich zieht er bei Remus ein, obwohl dieser davon absolut nicht begeistert ist… Er ist sehr launisch geworden…"

Der Direktor nahm das gefaltete Blatt und ging zu dem etwas erbärmlich aussehenden Phönix in einer Ecke seines Büros. „Verzeih mir, Fawkes, du bist müde, aber du musst diesen Brief zu den Longbottoms bringen. So schnell du nur kannst." Mit diesen Worten band er die Nachricht an das Bein des Vogels, welcher sich nach einem anklagenden Blick in die Luft erhob und durch das Fenster in die Dunkelheit davonrauschte. Zerzauste Federn schwebten langsam zu Boden.

Der Phönix erinnerte den jungen Mann daran, dass er selbst langsam gehen musste.

„Lily wartet sicherlich schon auf mich."

Der alte Zauberer nickte. „Grüße sie von mir. Sie und Harry. Überfüttert ihn nicht."

„Überfüttern?" rief James in gespielter Entrüstung aus, als er sich aus dem Sessel hochrappelte, „Bei all der Hektik ist es ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt etwas zu Essen bekommt."

Er wandte sich zur Tür und wollte schon die Treppen heruntersteigen, doch etwas fiel ihm ein.

„Entschuldige, Albus, der Grund, warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin…" wehmütig streckte er seinen Tarnumhang aus.

„Ich brauche ihn ab heute Nacht nicht mehr und ich möchte, dass du ihn nimmst."

Dumbledore wirkte bestürzt. „James, das ist ein viel zu großes Geschenk. Gib ihn einem deiner Freunde. Sie können ihn sicherlich besser gebrauchen als ich."

„Meine Freunde kommen schon klar." Nachdrücklich legte der junge Mann den Umhang auf den Tisch des Direktors zwischen zwei besonders hohe Stapel Pergamentrollen.

„Wenn du ihn nicht haben willst, Albus, bewahre ihn zumindest auf, bis ich ihn eines Tages zurückverlange. Und, ja, ich _bestehe_ darauf."

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Noch etwas, James?"

„Hmm? Oh, ja, dies hier. Sturgis hat es endlich entwickelt. Hier." Er reichte dem anderen Mann ein großes leicht zerknicktes Foto, welches er aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte.

Der Schulleiter betrachtete das Gruppenbild mit einem schmerzlichen melancholischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Erst nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ich wünschte, wir hätten verhindern können, dass sie Edgars Familie töten… Soviel war ich ihm schuldig."

James senkte den Kopf. „Gideon Prewett und seinen Bruder haben sie auch gekriegt." murmelte er leise. „Die beiden haben fünf dieser Mistkerle mit in den Tod genommen. Dafür bin ich ihnen dankbar." Er drehte gedankenverloren an seinem Ehering. „Dorcas Meadowes ist seit zwei Wochen verschwunden…"

Dumbledore betrachtete das energische, entschlossen wirkende Gesicht der älteren Frau namens Dorcas, als er sich an die unzähligen Stunden erinnerte, die er zusammen mit ihr und vielen anderen verbracht hatte, den Widerstand gegen Voldemort zu planen. „Sie ist tot."

James öffnete den Mund zu einem ungläubigen Protest, doch der ältere Zauberer unterbrach ihn, indem er fortfuhr: „Voldemort persönlich hat sie getötet. Sie war eine beeindruckende Frau und mutig wie eine Löwin. Bis zuletzt."

„Woher…" begann James. Dumbledore winkte ab. Die beiden Männer schwiegen, jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken, bis Albus schließlich die Stille brach: „Lass´ Lily nicht allzu lange mit Sirius alleine. Die beiden geraten sich in die Haare, wenn es um Harrys Wohlergehen geht." Der Zauberer zwinkerte James zu, welcher sofort an den Abend dachte, an dem sein bester Freund den freudig glucksenden Harry so enthusiastisch in die Luft warf, dass der Kleine sich über dem Sofa übergeben musste. James sog Luft durch die Zähne.

„Ähem… ja… Danke für den Tee, Albus." sagte er hastig. „Wir sehen uns sicher bald." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der junge Mann eiligst hinter der Tür.

Dumbledore lauschte dem Geräusch seiner Schritte auf der sich drehenden Wendeltreppe, stand dann auf, um den schimmernden Tarnumhang in einer Schublade zu verstauen. Die halbmondförmige Brille zurechtschiebend, setzte er sich erneut an seinen Schreibtisch und beobachtete die Karte.

Das Foto ließ er an einen Bücherstapel gestützt vor sich stehen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
